<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stay With Me by RaeWillowDay</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22437286">Stay With Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeWillowDay/pseuds/RaeWillowDay'>RaeWillowDay</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Far Cry 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 21:51:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>224</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22437286</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeWillowDay/pseuds/RaeWillowDay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Joseph is always there to comfort John, when his demons push him into the shadows of doubt. Non/Slash.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>John Seed &amp; Joseph Seed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stay With Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Please don’t be afraid to leave your honest opinions, and/or requests below! I hope you all enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The room smelt like brazen fire, thickening the atmosphere with each step he took inside. Hell’s whispers crawled the walls. He could hear them enticing the Wrath.</p>
<p>Tentative steps towards the smashing of porcelain against hardened walls; shards splitting and showering the floor. Explosive impact from the sheer force of it the throw like fireworks.</p>
<p>“John. . .” He whispers, in an attempt to snag his attention, more porcelain is broken. Another step forward. “𝐽𝑜𝘩𝑛.” He says with desperation. There’s hesitation in his throw. Another step forward. “𝑱𝒐𝒉𝒏.” This catches his attention. No more porcelain thrown. Instead, it’s dropped to the ground by his side. Splitting in three. Oh, the irony.</p>
<p>Reaching forward, he brings John close to him. Cradling his face. Their foreheads touch, and he feels the raw emotions coursing through his veins; the rhythm of his heart through heated, hard breathing. Then he’s whimpering, trembling and the wetness that coats his face feels like the pouring rain on a dreary day in April.</p>
<p>“I-I— 𝑐𝑎𝑛’𝑡, Joseph—“</p>
<p>“You 𝑐𝑎𝑛.”</p>
<p>“I 𝒄𝒂𝒏’𝒕!”</p>
<p>“You 𝒄𝒂𝒏, dear brother. For I will be the tower to lend you the strength to fight your sins. I will be power that drives the evils away. You will be pure; born anew again. Together we will walk through Eden’s Gate, just like God commands. . . Stay with me, 𝑝𝑙𝑒𝑎𝑠𝑒. 𝑺𝒕𝒂𝒚 𝒘𝒊𝒕𝒉 𝒎𝒆.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>